There is a wide variety of devices provided for specialized hospital purposes, including of course a specialized hospital bed with a siderail which can be raised or lowered to secure the patient or let the patient get out. The standard clipboard used to keep the patient's medication history, etc., has even been adapted to hospital use by magnetizing the back so that it will adhere to the metal rail or the ends of the hospital bed.
Specialized mobile tray units, mobile I.V. solution racks, and other equipment is provided to hold virtually everything that would be needed in a hospital room environment at a convenient height and position.
However, for the patient who rents the hospital bed for home use, there is of course a lack of the sophisticated equipment and accessories available in the hospital room, and due to the height of the hospital bed siderail, conventional tables often are at an inconvenient height for easy access by the patient to medicines and food, pencils, paper and other items required by a bedridden invalid.